shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
2010
This article details the storylines that took place on Shortland Street in 2010. Storylines by month January *Sid Mitchell arrives at The IV and attempts to set it on fire. Sophie McKay comes downstairs and manages to put out the fire before Kieran Mitchell arrives. Sid is horrified that he nearly killed Sophie. *The body of Morgan Braithwaite is found dead by her friends Gerald Tippett and Hunter McKay, and her half-sister Nicole Miller. Rachel McKenna confesses to Morgan's murder, although the real perpertrator was in fact Kieran. When Rachel appears unexpectately at Morgan's wake, Nicole attempts to strangle her. Nicole realises how Maia Jeffries was able to snap and kill Ethan Pierce, and tries to kiss Maia, but Maia refuses, saying the timing is wrong. Maia later softens towards Nicole, but Nicole decides to stay with her family for a while. *Callum McKay invites Rachel to stay and offers his support. Hunter is angry, but changes his mind after Rachel accidentally overdoses on Diazapam belonging to Callum's mother. *Sarah Potts tells TK Samuels that she slept with Maxwell Avia the night of the 2009 Christmas Party. TK angrily brawls with Maxwell. When he discovers they have slept together again, he breaks it off with Sarah. Returning home, he is at first angry at Brooke Freeman for manipulating him and Sarah, but ends up sleeping with her. Although he states it is a mistake, they sleep together again the next day. Loren Fitzpatrick and Daniel Potts find out; Daniel is very angry. TK tells Brooke she can stay as long as she needs, and Sarah has a go at Brooke for getting together with TK. TK tells Sarah he can fall in love with anyone he likes, Brooke included, which upsets Sarah. Sarah tells Gabrielle Jacobs she's made a huge mistake and it's too late to fix it. Maxwell invites Sarah to move in with him, but she says her relationship with Daniel is more important. Brooke plans a picnic lunch with TK, Daniel and Loren. Loren deliberately mucks up the order which ruins the lunch. However, Brooke, TK and Daniel make a breakthrough afterwards. *Kieran continues to be eaten by guilt over Morgan's death and won't tell Sophie why he's upset. Sophie lays down an ultimatum to Kieran: tell her what's going on or she moves back home. He doesn't, so she packs her bags. Kieran tells Sid that he was the one who killed Morgan. Sid convinces Kieran not to tell anyone else about Morgan, despite Kieran being consumed by guilt. Worried, Sophie asks Libby why she didn't end up marrying Kieran. Libby says she thinks it'll all be about money but Sophie isn't so sure. Sid tells Sophie Kieran's upset because their father had a heart attack. Kieran's not happy but Sophie is. *Yvonne Jeffries invites her daughters to a picnic lunch at the beach with her and Ben Goodall. Maia and Libby Jeffries convince Tania Jeffries to go, hoping that Yvonne and Ben's relationship will burn out faster as a result. Tania flaunts her bikini-body in front of Ben at the beach, leaving Yvvone feeling down. Ben tells Tania off and says it just makes her look small. *Gabrielle refuses to be on Chris Warner's operating team for a risky transplant. When the transplant is a success, she decides to resign as HOD of surgery. February * Loren and Daniel start a anti-immunisation campaign; however, Scotty convinces Daniel that Loren just jumps on bandwagons. However, it is later revelaed that Loren's brother Phillip was made autistic by an immunisation. * Keiran convinces Sean to admit to Callum the fleet of cars he was to sell him are no good. However, Sid now owes $5000 to the men from the wharf, and wants Kieran to help him pay. * Maia and Nicole begin a relationship; however, Maia is unable to keep up with Nicole's partying lifestyle and receives an official warning from Scotty after falling asleep on a guerny. * Callum's mother Mona McKay arrives from Australia for Sophie and Kieran's wedding. When she discovers Morgan is dead, she angrily tells Callum either she will move out, or Rachel must. Rachel moves out to a hotel. * Libby is very suspecious of Kieran, and begins to investigate him. * Chris becomes the new head of surgery. November * TK and Sarah sleep together and get back together before Sarah leaves for Boston to take up a job as M.S research which could cure her M.S